Scorpius Belongs to Albus
by JustASlytherinGirl
Summary: Albus wont let anyone date scorpius unless its him
1. Preview

**A/N: This Came To Me When Me And My Friend Were Talking**

**About Living Together.**

**I Don't Own Anything! Harry potter belongs to J.K.R.**

**A/N: If you wanna beta any of my fanfics could you please tell me **

**Because i enjoy reading **_**NICE**_

**Reviews Not ones saying 'Grammers bad , spellings bad Ect.' I mean yes they help me get better but i do enjoy writing and its away of getting away from my **

**family and i like reading reviews saying how they enjoy it and ect..**

* * *

"Hey Is Scorpius Here?"The Tall Man at the door asked me, _'Great Scor has enougher date!' _I thought to myself,

"He moved to the moon"I Replied before slaming the door in the strangers face.

Your Probley wondering who i am and why i slamed the door in this guys face...

So lets back up a bit

* * *

My Name's Albus-Severus Potter, I live in a flat with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ,Some of you may be wondering how or even why i live with a malfoy ,put it simple were best friends.

Reason we live together is once our familes found out about us not only being gay but best friend they argued about it, Me and Scor got annoyed and decided to leave,

Scorpius being the handsome guy he is has a new date every week and every week im slamming the door in there face or the phone down on them.

Me and Scorpius were both in Slytherin and formed a weird Malfoy-Potter Friendship over the years. I Didnt date not that i didnt want to.. but it didnt help if you had an MAGOR crush on your best friend!

* * *

"Hey Al' Who was at the door?" I Heard Scorpius Yell from his bedroom I thought quickly wondering what excuse i could use this time "Next door , They got some of our mail." _'Oh real good Albus thats really smart!'_

Somtimes i thought of just telling Scorpius i liked him but other time he did this.......

* * *

_"Hey Albus Guess who has a date!" Scorpius yelled threw-out the rather small flat , he barged into my bedroom without knocking _

_"Well its not me , so its gotta be you" i replied from my bed were i was sat crossed leged doing some work._

_"Aww Al you sound disapointed!" His voice got closer to me until he was sat were my work had been a few seconds ago._

_"I dont care if you have a date Scor. But i care if they hurt you." Truth be told it hurt to know scorpius had a date _

_"aww man you know i love you..your like my brother!" Scorpius tryed to tell me. but i didnt want him to love me like a brother i wanted him to love me like LOVE LOVE ._

_I Laughed to my self , Scor always did say the wrong things without knowing it_

* * *

"Has my date been yet?" Scorpius asked me while ploping himself next to me on the black leather sofa, "uhm. he called saying he couldn't make it" i gave scorpius my best smile what soon faded when i saw his frown.

"Al' Is somthing wrong with me? i mean every guy i ask to go on a date with seem's to cancel on me." Scorpius put his head in his hands, i felt like such a jerk.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! Nothing is wrong with you! , your a swell guy! and anyone would be lucky to have you" _I would be lucky to have you_ My mind was saying to me

I saw him look up at him and smile sadly "Thanks Albus,,You always know what to say to cheer me up" _Yeah well i'm also the one to make you sad, _i though sadly .

* * *

**A/N:Please Review , I dunno Weather i should continue or not... what do you think?**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but its 1:05 am and im tired lol**

**Also **

**Merry Christmas *Eve***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry its like late i lost all my work as my laptop crashed :( ,**

* * *

We Stayed up until two am that night chatting like old time's when the need for sleep came along

Scorpius hopped off to bed saying good night and leaving me to my thought's.

While scorpius was sound asleep in his room i stayed up for enougher two hours thinking about how much

He'd hate me if he found out i was the one causing him so much pain.

By the time id finished thinking half a bottel of fire-whisky was gone, i started feeling a bit sick,

_Now'd be a good time for bed _with that thought i walked ,more of a stummbled into my room next to scorpius

while i layed awake waiting for sleep to come along the last thought that went threw my mind was

_I'm A Jerk,_

___________________

I shot right up hearing a loud smash! coming from somwhere outside my bedroom,

i squinted my eyes to look at the blinding red glowing clock it read 7:30 AM

I Fell back against my pillow till there was enougher load bang from outside the room,

* * *

**Scorpius POV:**

I was trying to make Albus some breakfast to say thank's for him always being by my side when my stupid date's canceld on me.

That was until i ended up dropping the glasses of orange juice and plates

i jumped back minding not to get glass stabbed into my foot ,whilst i jumped i had hit the pans on the wall causing a bang

i had hoped that Albus did not hear the crash and bang

* * *

A.n:

Sorry its short but im rather tired and im traveling tomorrow so yer enjoy this and review nice please

also therewas no beta sorry!


End file.
